Un día en el parque de diversiones
by lGenne
Summary: Los chicos finalmente salieron de clases. Para celebrarlo, Garrison decidió en llevarlos a un parque de diversiones ¿Que tal les iría? ¿A cuales atracciones se subirían? ¿Morirá Kenny? -Oneshot- Pésimo summary, lo se. ¿Le dan una oportunidad? Rating: T por lenguaje.


_**Un día en el parque de diversiones.**_

¡Por fin! Los chicos estaban más que emocionados, lograron salir del asqueroso e infernal lugar llamado secundaria. El grupo se encontraba en un autobús que se dirigía a un parque de diversiones.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Bueno, chicos. Al subir, espero no tener numerosos problemas con ustedes. No quiero acceder a la misma decisión que con los de la generación pasada" Advertía la Srta. Garrison. _(En este fic Garrison se volvió a cambiar de sexo)

_"Por supuesto, maestra" Asintió la clase. Estaba más que claro que mentían, era OBVIO que harían de las suyas, especialmente Cartman, Damien, Clyde, Craig y Kenny, los mas cabrones del curso._

_"Agarren sus cosas, es hora de irnos" Avisó la mujer._

_Al salir de las instalaciones, un gran autobús estaba frente al grupo, pero claro, estaban tan sumergidos en sus asuntos que no le tomaban mucho interés. La directora Victoria pidió que cada alumno eligiera a un compañero durante el camino._

_Y como era de esperarse, Kyle fue directamente con Stan, cosa que todos cantaron la típica cancioncita de la que están bajo un árbol besándose y esas mamadas. Craig se sentó con Tweek, Cartman con Kenny, Clyde con Butters, Bebe con Wendy y así sucesivamente. Damien no tenía a su fiel compañero de desmadres que era Craig, así que decidió sentarse con Pip._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

"Me aburro, coño" Se quejaba el rubio.

"¿FALTA MUCHO?" Preguntó/gritó su compañero Cartman.

"UNOS QUINCE MINUTOS" Le contestó el chofer.

"Mierda" Resoplaron los dos.

Mientras ellos malgastaban el tiempo maldiciéndose entre sí, Craig y Tweek andaban un poco…acaramelados: Ambos estaban demasiado juntos, hombro con hombro. Escuchaban _Dilemma _con un audífono cada quien con los ojos cerrados…Una ternura de escena.

"Tengo hambre" Dijo Tweek quitándose un audífono.

"Agh, yo también" Contestó el otro. "Comamos lo que trajimos…espera, ¿Tu trajiste algo, cierto?" Le preguntó.

"Su-supongo" Respondió mientras revisaba en su mochila "Traje sándwich"

"Que coincidencia, yo también" Dijo el ojiazul, el rubio le sonrió.

Pero nunca falta la persona que caga la escena:

"Jóvenes, solo para decirles que esta prohibidísimo comer en los autobuses. Así que si mueren de hambre, jódanse y esperen a que lleguemos al parque" Informó Garrison.

"Hija de puta" Murmuraron el pelinegro y el rubio al mismo tiempo, los dos chicos se miraron sonrojados.

"Ya se" Dijo Tucker "Hay que comer a escondidas"

"Si, buena idea" Contestó Tweek.

Ambos miraban a todos lados, y al verificar que no había monos en la costa, tomaban un trozo de sándwich y se lo llevaban a la boca. Tweek sabía que eso estaba mal, pero demonios, la criatura tenia putísima hambre.

* * *

"Esos quince minutos ya fueron dos horas, cuatro minutos y treinta y nueve segundos" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Calculas muy bien" Alagó Stan.

"Lo dije a lo pendejo" Le dijo cortante.

"Ah Bueno, no te enojes" Contestó el otro.

"YA SE COMO MATAR AL ABURRIMIENTO" Gritó Clyde llamando la atención al grupo.

"¿COMO?" Le contestaron los chicos a coro.

"Con una canción" Sonrió mientras levantaba sus pulgares.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

"Clyde…¿No llenaste con la disque "presentación" que hicimos la vez pasada?" Preguntó Bebe desde su lugar mientras simulaba hacer las comillas con sus dedos.

El castaño rió "Cantaremos canciones buenas y verdaderas, no mamadas" Dijo con gran confianza. "Kenny, hazme el favor"

El rubio sacó una guitarra acústica de la nada y empezó a tocar:

_"Tenía hambre, me dolía la panza"_ Cantó el castaño _"y me temblaban las nachas"_

"Que asco" Comentó Wendy.

_"Mi buena suerte, me puso en frente un puesto de garnachas" _Siguió cantando Clyde.

_"Le dije ¡PERRA, dame una quesadilla!" _Cantó Kenny. También se sabía la canción.

_"La vieja se encabronó" _Cantó ahora Clyde _"Le puso mucho chile a mi tortilla…"_

_"¡HIJA DE TU PUTA MADRE, ME DIO DIARREA!" _Cantó toda la clase.

Kenny siguió tocando la guitarra hasta que la canción acabó.

"Joder, nosotros superamos a Glee" Dijo Damien con entusiasmo.

"¡Hemos llegado!" Anunció la maestra. Los alumnos estallaron de la alegría (Nótese el sarcasmo)

* * *

Bajaron del autobús. Después de eso, se dirigieron hasta la entrada, hicieron una fila para que los guardias revisaran sus bolsos o mochilas, les dieron sus brazaletes y todas esas cosas inservibles.

Cuando finalmente entraron, la clase quedó totalmente asombrada, ya que el parque de diversiones era muy grande y llena de atracciones. Digamos que se quedaron tirando baba por unos diez minutos. Salieron de su trance al correr hacia equis parte.

Pip y Butters fueron los últimos de la fila, no tenían ni idea de donde había quedado el resto de grupo. Supusieron que fueron hacia la derecha, pues vieron a uno de ellos correr hacia aquella dirección, no pudieron divisar quien era exactamente, pero igual corrieron hacia allá.

Al llegar, los dos rubios se emocionaron. Los chicos estaban en el resbalador. Pero no cualquier resbalador, oh no. Ese resbalador era de esos enormes en los que tienes que deslizarte con un saco por que si no te lo colocabas, te quemabas de puta madre.

* * *

"Wow, Wendy. Se ve divertido" Dijo la rubia "Hay que ir"

La pelinegra retrocedió dos pasos "N-no gracias, ve tu si quieres" Le dijo nerviosa.

"Ay, por favor Wen. Esta es la atracción mas _ligera_ que conozco. Si no te subes a esto "¿A cual te subirás?" Le preguntó.

"Veré a cual" Contestó.

En eso, Red Tucker corría hacia las chicas con un saco en la mano.

"Oigan, vamos a subirnos" Les dijo sonriendo. La rubia miró a la pelinegra, esta asintió dando a entender que fuera ella con la pelirroja.

"Ok, voy contigo, Red" Dijo Bebe mientras corrían hacia el resbalador.

* * *

No pasaron ni dos minutos y el grupo ya estaba totalmente desapercibido, todos los Teams estaban separados. Por ejemplo, Stan no iba ni con Kyle, Kenny o Cartman. El venia con Token. Craig no estaba ni con Tweek, ni con Clyde. El estaba con Pip.

Dejando aquello, Damien caminaba con Butters sin algún rumbo fijo, solo se dedicaban a caminar mientras observaban las atracciones.

"Y bueno...¿A quien buscas?" Le preguntó el anticristo queriendo sacar un tema de conversación.

"A Tweek" Le respondió el rubio ¿A quien buscas tu?"

"Pip"

"Oye Damien" Llamó "¿Cuantas veces le hemos dado vuelta al parque?" Preguntó.

"Creo que unas tres"

"¿Y no te has cansado"

"No"

El rubio rió ligeramente "Yo tampoco"

Divisaron dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos, eran las personas a quienes habían estando buscándolas. Se pararon frente sus respectivos amigos.

"Los estábamos buscando" Dijo Tweek mientras jadeaba por tanto correr.

"Nosotros también" Contestó el pelinegro de forma tranquila

"¡BUTTERS!" Escucharon a alguien gritar desde lejos. El aludido miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ver a la persona que lo llamaba.

"¡BUTTERS!" Pudo ver a alguien acercarse. Se trataba de Kenny...espera...¿Kenny? ¿Por que lo llamaría el?

"¿Que pa-pasa?" Preguntó Stoch.

El mayor lo tomó por el brazo, este se sorprendió de sobremanera.

"¡VAMOS, CORRE. TE HE ESTADO GUARDANDO UN LUGAR EN LA FILA!" Le dijo mientras corrían.

¿Le guardó un lugar? ¿Kenny le guardó lugar? Nunca se lo esperaba, trato de no tomarle mucha importancia y empezó a correr con mas ganas.

La atracción a la que iban se llamaba _Cortina Jet. _Ese consiste en girar exageradamente rápido, de esos que si no tenias cinturón, salias volando. Kenny temía de eso, pero el juego era demasiado atrayente.

Y no solo estaban ellos dos. En la fila también estaba Craig, quien tenia de compañero a Stan. Clyde tenia a Cartman, Bebe seguía con Red y otros mas que no recuerdo.

Butters subió algo inseguro al lado de Kenny y se colocaron las medidas de seguridad.

¡Y QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!

Comenzó con una velocidad regular, todos querían mas. Se arrepintieron de todo corazón cuando empezó lo bueno, de tanto que sujetaba del ¿Tubo? a Butters le sudaban las manos. Sin omitir el detalle de que Kenny estaba casi encima suyo, era algo involuntario, por la misma velocidad, te ibas hasta el tope, a punto de salir. Así estaba Stan encima de Craig, Red encima de Bebe. Y ni que decir de Clyde...pobrecillo, el culón encima suyo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Kyle, Tweek, Pip, Token, Damien y Wendy se subieron al _Kamikaze_...y no, no es la zapatilla de Germán Garmendia, así se llamaba el juego.

"Ky-Kyle, ya me arre-arrepentí" Le dijo Tweek mientras temblaba frenéticamente.

"Tweek, no me jodas. Estamos a dos personas de entrar al juego, no seas gallina" Contestó el pelirrojo.

"Maldicion" Susurro.

El guía empezó a dar pase, Damien se sentaría con Pip y Token con Wendy, momento incomodo por cierto. El adicto al café estaba 100% seguro de que moriría en esa atracción, pero ni modo. Eso le pasa por querer hacer amigos tan extremos como Kyle.

El Kamikaze es el típico juego que nunca debe faltar en cualquier parque de diversiones. Es en donde se balancea hacia arriba y abajo hasta quedar de cabeza.

"Mierda, ¡FUE UNO DE LOS MEJORES JUEGOS QUE ME HE SUBIDO EN MI CORTA VIDA!" Gritaba el pelirrojo cuando la atracción había acabado. Tweek, quien estaba a su lado, solo se sujetaba de su asiento con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"¿E-estoy muerto?" Preguntó abriendo un ojo.

"No Tweek, no lo estas"

"¡BENDITO SEA DIOS!" Gritó.

* * *

Pasaron las horas. Stan y Kyle querían subirse al _Boomerang. _La atracción era parecida al Kamikaze, pero un poco menos extremo, bueno...mas o menos. Este también se abalanzaba de arriba hacia abajo pero la diferencia era que este tenia una forma circular, giraba y no quedabas de cabeza...un peso menos.

Curiosamente el juego no estaba tan lleno como los otros, una maravilla pesaron los super mejores amigos. Por desgracia a Kyle le encantó tanto que se volvieron a subir. Era la misma gente, ya que, prácticamente no había fila. Stan no se quejó.

Hasta que se subieron por cuarta vez.

"Kyle...yo...ya no puedo" Dijo el pelinegro mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

"¿Que pasa, Stan? ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?" Preguntó el pelirrojo desafiante.

"No es miedo...es...asco. Me duelen las sienes" Dijo adolorido.

Kyle rodó los ojos. "Okey, subámonos a otro" Corrió hacia equis parte.

Stan abrió los ojos de sobremanera "YA NO, ¡POR FAVOR!"

* * *

Kenny, Craig, Bebe y Clyde caminaban hacia el fin de sus vidas, se dirigían a la nueva y exageradamente extrema atracción cuyo nombre era: _The King_

Ustedes dirán:_ Pff, el nombrecito_ _que tiene_. Pero **NO**. Esa cosa era el diablo en...maquina(?)...el punto era que nuestros queridísimos personajes tuvieron los huevos para hacer fila en esa cosa. Finalmente les llegó la hora.

The King era una horrorosa combinación del Kamikaze y el Boomerang. Añadiendo que también sus asientos giraban.

_"Si morir quieres, subirte al The King debes...mi verso quedó de puta madre, lo escribiré si sobrevivo a esto" _Pensó el rubio mientras le daban el pase.

Los asientos eran de cuatro personas horizontalmente. El orden era así: Bebe, Clyde, Craig y Kenny.

El juego comenzó a balancearse de arriba hacia abajo en un vaivén, la velocidad aumentaba poco a poco. Cuando menos lo esperaban, empezo a girar pero seguia en su ritmo, hasta que llego lo bueno. Quedaron como tres segundos de cabeza mientras la atraccion continuaba girando. Los gritos agudos no tardaron en venir, entre esos agudos gritos estaban los de Bebe y Clyde **(xD)**. Los cuatro sentían una sensación horrible en su estomago, cabeza y pecho.

"¡CRAIG NO ME QUIERO MORIR...LITERALMENTE!" Gritó el rubio estando de cabeza.

Mientras bajaban, los asientos comenzaron a girar.

"¡KENNY!" Llamó/Gritó el pelinegro.

"¿¡QUE!?"

"¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN MI PUTA VIDA QUE TENGO UN CHINGO DE MIEDO!" Confesó.

* * *

Damien y Pip caminaban por el parque...

"Hey Pip, ¿A que juego quisieras subirte?" Pregunto el ojirojo.

"Tornado" Contestó con una sonrisa.

El anticristo retrocedió "¿Es la montaña rusa?" Pip asintió "¿E-estas seguro? preguntó rascándose la nuca.

El ingles entrecerró los ojos y sonrió "No me digas que tu, Damien Thorne, hijo de Satanás, príncipe de las tinieblas, nacido en el mismísimo infierno y oscuridad, le tiene miedo al Tornado" Dijo con cierto tono de burla.

"Un poquito" Le contestó.

Pip rodó los ojos, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo casi a rastras hacia la montaña rusa.

...

"¡TE JURO, PIP QUE CUANDO MUERAS, TE HARÉ SUFRIR EN EL INFIERNO ETERNAMENTE!" Gritó Damien mientras el carrito(?) iba de bajada con gran velocidad.

"COMO QUIERAS" Le contestó el otro divertido.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en cierto punto de aquel parque de diversiones. en eso, Garrison, quien estaba metida por ahí, les dijo que ya casi era hora de irse, solo podrán subirse a una única atracción.

Se quedaron pensando por un rato ¿Que atracción les faltaría? ¿En cual podrían subirse todos los presentes?

Finalmente se decidieron, el ultimo juego al que se subirán sera: _Sky Flyer._

Mientras hacían fila, los chicos elegían a sus compañeros: Bebe y Wendy, Craig con Tweek **(Como debe ser) **Damien con Pip (Aunque el primero odiara temporalmente al rubio) Red con Token, Kenny con Butters, y finalmente Clyde con Cartman.

El Sky Flyer era una atracción muy visitada por la gente, consistía en pares de asientos que parecían columpios, solo que estaban a mas de cuarenta metros de altura, sin exagerar. Al principio se asustaban pero cuando comenzaban a girar, la sensación era increíble, el aire golpeando tu rostro, y el entorno que podías ver desde allí.

* * *

Terminando el juego, el grupo y su _maestra_ caminaron hasta el autobús, ya era hora de irse. Se sentaron con sus respectivos compañeros mientras platicaban sobre lo bien que la habían pasado en ese día.

Bueno...la mayoría.

"Estoy muy indeciso acerca de mi juego favorito...estoy entre el Kamikaze o el Boomerang, creo que me gustó mas el Boomerang pero ¡AGH! Todos estaban de puta madre...¿A ti cual te gustó mas, Stan? ¿Stan? ¿¡STAN!?"

El pelinegro dormía profundamente mientras posaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kyle.

El bermejo lo miro sorprendido pero después sonrió, revisó que los chicos estuvieran en sus propios asuntos y al ver que efectivamente cada quien estaba con lo suyo, le dio un cálido beso en la frente del azabache.

El paseo estuvo genial, una experiencia que en serio valió la pena. Emociones nuevas, amigos nuevos, convivencias con quien menos lo esperabas. Un día estupendo.

"¡CANTEMOS!" Gritó el castaño.

_Y cantaron "Garnachas" hasta llegar a sus casas..._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Juejuejue (¿Que clase de risa es esa?) Buee..el fic describe mas o menos lo que pase en el fin de curso. El parque de diversiones que yo fui se llama _Bosque Mágico_. Sus atracciones están padres, solo que muchas están cerradas u_u**

**Yo era Damien en la parte del Tornado xDD Es que, mi mejor amiga me estaba forzando D: También era Stan en cuanto al Boomerang. Joder, una o dos veces esta bien pero cuatro...es horrible, HORRIBLE.**

**Algunas cosas están alteradas, por ejemplo, en la parte en donde Kenny le dice a Butters que le guardo un lugar... pasó, pero no fue tan cursi como lo había escrito xD Quería algo de Bunny, ****¿Cual es el problema? **

**En la parte en donde Clyde cantó _Garnachas_ ****no fue real. Si cantábamos, pero con nosotros era _Price Tag _de Jessie J...déjennos, nosotros somos fresas(?)**

**A la única atracción que no me atreví a subir fue _The King. _Con solo ver como sufrían mis amigas, las mande a la mierda y me fui(?)**

**Bueno, eso es todo. **

**Un review me alegraría mucho :D**


End file.
